30 días
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Makoto tenía una vida completamente normal. Sousuke no era normal en lo absoluto. SOUMAKO AU.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hola! Ya sé lo que van a decir "¿Qué piensa ésta chica que no actualiza pero viene con una nueva historia?" Y sí, ya saben que aunque lo intento, mis actualizaciones son cada equinoccio o algo así. Entonces he decidió traer algo para que se entretengan mientras tanto, algo pequeño y humilde que se me ocurrió a eso de las tres de la mañana que es mi hora creativa y que se suponía que sería un one-shot pero terminó siendo algo más grande xD. Disfruten la lectura y si les apetece dejar algún comentario, las recibiré con gusto y amor~ Saludos ^^_

* * *

 **30 días.**

 _Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

 _ **Día 1.**_

* * *

Makoto podría presumir de muchas cosas, pero nunca de haber tenido alguna aventura loca en sus 22 años de vida.

Ha decir verdad, la vida de Makoto Tachibana era aburrida y sin chiste. Era tan normal, con estudios normales, amigos normales, familia normal y días normales y grises que pasaban detrás de una ventana de cristal que le impedía sentir el sol.

Era del tipo de chico aplicado en los estudios, con un registro de asistencia perfecto desde primaria y al que todos sus compañeros acudían para resolver sus dudas. Era de los que se postulaban para presidente de clase y hacían voluntariado en la biblioteca pública a la que ya nadie acudía. De los que eran el hijo perfecto, el hermano perfecto, el amigo perfecto. Quien iba a misa todos los domingos y se unía al grupo de jóvenes de la parroquia porque pasar un momento agradable y pacífico hablando de la palabra del Señor parecía una buena forma de pasar el fin de semana.

Aburrido.

Y Makoto no se quejaba, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo. Le gustaba su vida, su tranquilidad y la manera en la que todo parecía en orden a su alrededor. Le gustaban los gatos y ayudar ancianas. Le gustaba su tediosa carrera de contador y su departamento de paredes blancas y desnudas.

No tenía problemas, todo lo contrario, la vida siempre le sonreía. No sólo era bueno, inteligente, bondadoso, sino que Dios lo había bendecido con unos ojos verdes hermosos y una cara de ángel. Definitivamente la suerte siempre le había sonreído, pero aún así su vida parecía estar destinada a ser la misma mancha gris carente de emoción que había sido desde que tenía memoria.

Excepto que en esa vida aburrida y monótona que vivía, no encajaba para nada el techo enorme de mármol con el candelabro que vio al abrir los ojos, ni las paredes borgoña con extravagantes cuadros y pequeñas esculturas que parecían más caras que la hipoteca de su casa, ni las suaves sábanas blancas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y...

Esperen... ¡¿Desnudo?!

Makoto se incorporó en la cómoda cama en la que estaba acostado a la velocidad de la luz, aún con la amenaza de un infarto en el pecho y tuvo que tomar un segundo para frotarse las sienes ante el infernal dolor de cabeza que lo asaltó por la brusquedad del movimiento y luego otro segundo más para mirar alrededor de la habitación y preguntarse qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí.

No cabía duda, estaba en una lujosa (muy, muy lujosa) habitación de hotel que en definitiva no era en la que se había hospedado hace unos días. La cama en la que yacia era King size, la más cómoda en la que jamás había estado. Había una pantalla smart TV del tamaño de media pared en un lado y un ventanal de cristal en lugar de pared del otro.

Makoto se levantó y caminó con pasos temerosos hacia la ventana, con la sábana aún colgando de sus caderas y cubriendo su desnudez; corrió las persianas que bloqueaban la vista de lo que había del otro lado y lo que lo recibió fueron los fuertes rayos del sol de medio día en el rostro y la imagen de una ciudad que no era el ranchito en Nevada en el que había estado ayer.

Miró a todos lados de la ciudad, confundido. El hecho de que no recordara nada de lo que hizo ayer y la migraña le indicaron que, en efecto, se había puesto hasta las chanclas el día anterior. Temió por un segundo qué locuras habría cometido en su inconsistente estado de ebriedad, considerando que Makoto nunca había bebido alcohol antes en su vida, así que todo eso era algo nuevo para él.

De alguna forma se las había arreglado para emborracharse, terminar en una suite de un hotel en una ciudad extranjera que no conocía y desnudo en una cama que compartió con sabrá Dios quien.

La amenaza de infarto volvió.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde estaba su celular y vio que eran las 11:39 am, estaba ahí también su cartera con todas sus cosas y su ropa estaba tirada en diferentes partes del suelo alrededor de la cama.

En ese momento, mientras recogía sus prendas del suelo fue cuando notó el extraño peso que tenía sobre su dedo. Lo miró y frunció el ceño cuando vio el objeto de metal alrededor de su dedo anular; le habría dado taquicardia si hubiese encontrado un anillo ahí, de verdad, pero lo que encontró en cambio fue una tuerca.

¿Por qué tenía una tuerca en la mano? Makoto se la quitó y la observó con atención, como si el pequeño objeto fuera a darle las respuestas que estaba buscando acerca de lo que había sucedido ayer por la noche. Aunque obviamente la tuerca no le dijo nada.

Lo que sí le dio alguna pista fue el celular que vibraba en el otro lado de la mesita de noche, del lado del espacio vacío que lo había recibido al despertar. Se acercó, incapaz de contestar un celular que no era suyo, porque no era correcto. En la pantalla se leía "Rin" y Tachibana dejó que el aparato vibrara hasta que el tal Rin se cansó de no recibir respuesta y colgó.

Al lado del teléfono habían unas cuantas cosas que llamaron su atención también: primero que nada, unas gafas de sol negras que no eran suyas en lo absoluto, las llaves de algún lado, una tuerca igual a la suya (¿qué demonios había con las tuercas hoy en día?), el envoltorio roto de un condón que (de acuerdo al sonrojo que lo asalto y al ligero dolor en su espalda baja) le confirmaron que tuvo sexo casual con algún extraño. Se murió de pena unos segundos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si con eso lograra que las cosas fueran diferentes y que al abrirlos de nuevo todo resultara ser una pesadilla.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención cuando abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta fueron unas fotografías. Eran un par de instantáneas tomadas en alguna cabina fotografica de no tan buena calidad. En ellas estaba él, con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, una sonrisa que parecía más ebria que otra cosa y un muchacho rodeando sus hombros con su brazo del otro lado.

Era pelinegro, de su complexión, algo más alto. Tenía una cara muy atractiva, una sonrisa enorme e intensos ojos turquesa que Makoto sintió que le recordaban a algunas cosas. Algunas cosas como besos húmedos, al sabor del whiskey y esos mismos ojos mirándolo, hambrientos, por encima de él mientras grandes manos ajenas se aferraban a sus caderas y Makoto sentía que moría.

Vaya, así que había sido con él. Al menos era un hombre atractivo. Era una sorpresa que alguien así pudiese haberse interesado en él y que hubiesen, bueno, _eso_.

Aunque eso no significaba que no estaba shockeado y que, más que el dolor de cabeza, sentía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y huir de regreso a Japón y a su casa.

Lo tercero que atrajo su vista fue un papel debajo de la segunda foto donde él y el pelinegro se besaban. En lo poco que pudo leer, en lo que su escaso conocimiento de inglés y el mareo le permitían, el castaño pudo distinguir las palabras "Registro Civil del estado de Nevada"

—Así que ya estás despierto —le habló una masculina voz, en un perfecto japonés, sobresaltándolo.

Makoto se dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido, encontrando al pelinegro guapo de las fotos frente a él. Gracias a Dios ya llevaba la ropa puesta, pero su cabello estaba húmedo como si recién se acabara de bañar. Era un espécimen impresionante, más guapo en persona que en las instantáneas y con una mirada que le puso a temblar las piernas y logró que un sonrojo se hiciera paso hasta sus mejillas.

—E-Eh... yo...—el ojiverde tartamudeó unos segundos, sin saber qué decir al extraño y luego murmuró tímidamente, pero sin olvidar ser educado. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días —el hombre lo miró a los ojos fijamente, luego al papel entre sus manos y luego nuevamente a él. No dijo nada, sin embargo, y parecía esperar a que fuera Makoto quien hablara primero.

Tragó saliva, nervioso. Y eso hizo; se dispuso a hablar.

—Yo... verás... —respiró hondo, tomando valor. Era sin duda la situación más incómoda que había experimentado en toda su vida. —Siento preguntar pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El extraño cambió su curiosa mirada por una extrañada y contestó:

—Sousuke.

" _Ah, Sousuke"_ repitió en su mente. _"Tiene cara de Sousuke"_

—Yo soy Makoto.

—Lo sé —dijo Sousuke; Makoto lo miró confundido. —Me lo dijiste ayer.

El ojiverde bajó los ojos a la alfombra roja en el suelo, sintiendo un calor intenso en sus mejillas y la mirada fija de Sousuke cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, es que... verás... digamos que no estoy muy acostumbrado a beber —confesó el castaño algo avergonzado. —Y ayer creo que tomé ¿algunas copas de más?

—¿ _Crees_?

—Y, así de patético como suena, no recuerdo mucho... o nada, de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Así que si pudieses ser tan amable de explicarme aunque sea en dónde estamos...

—Espera —lo interrumpió Sousuke con su voz grave llena de dudas. Tachibana al fin se atrevió a mirarlo. —¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada?

—No.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada —confirmó el castaño.

Sousuke soltó un largo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por su oscuro cabello semi mojado. Se le veía con una expresión difícil en el rostro, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

—Okay, esto complica las cosas un poco más de lo complicadas que ya están —dijo, más para sí mismo que para el muchacho. —Deberías tomar asiento primero. —le aconsejó.

—¿Puedo ponerme primero la ropa? —preguntó, avergonzado al recordar que no llevaba nada más que una delgada sábana encima.

—Hazlo después —Sousuke lo miró sin demasiado interés y caminó hasta uno de los pequeños sofás que estaban junto a la cama, tomando asiento e invitando a Makoto a hacer lo mismo. —De todas formas, no es como si no hubiese visto lo que hay debajo de esa sábana con anterioridad.

Makoto se sonrojó profundamente, incluso si Sousuke no lo dijo con alguna intención en especial. Se aferró aún más a la tela y siguió a Sousuke a los sillones; tomando asiento frente a él.

—Me llamo Sousuke Yamazaki —comenzó. Makoto asintió, eso ya se lo había dicho. —Estamos en Las Vegas.

—¡¿Las Vegas?! —Tachibana abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, alarmado.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado de un pueblito en lo más recóndito del estado de Nevada a Las Vegas? ¿Cuando y cómo fue que llegó ahí? No tenía sentido.

—No te diré que yo recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió ayer, creo que recuerdo quizá las primeras dos o cuatro horas, no estoy seguro. —Sousuke frunció el ceño, debatiendo algo mentalmente consigo mismo. —Soy bueno con el alcohol, pero ayer creo que sí me pegó mal. _Muy mal._ —eso último lo murmuró con voz oscura. —En fin, yo estaba en un bar en la carretera cuando te vi entrar, no me preguntes en cuál porque de tantos bares que he visitado ya no recuerdo los nombres, pero era uno de muy mala reputación. De verdad que sigo sin saber qué hacia alguien como tú ahí.

Ante las palabras de Yamazaki, el castaño pareció empezar poco a poco a recordar esa parte de la historia que el otro contaba.

Claro, Makoto estaba haciendo un voluntariado para el Programa de Protección del Medio Ambiente al que se había inscrito y había viajado a Estados Unidos, al estado de Nevada, con la finalidad de salvar el hábitat de los osos de los bosques de una pequeña comunidad, cuyos arboles estaban siendo talados por grandes compañías constructoras y que estaban destruyendo la naturaleza del lugar.

Se supone que en dos días termina su semana de viaje y que Makoto iba a marcharse a la habitación de hotel que había rentado a descansar la noche anterior, pero sus compañeros (que ya sabían que era un aburrido sin vida) lo habían arrastrado a un bar a divertirse. Makoto es pacífico e inteligente, pero también es incapaz de decir que no a algo si se le insiste lo suficiente.

Y así terminó en el bar del que hablaba Sousuke. Un lugar viejo, con música de rock pesado que le lastimaba los oídos por el volúmen. Rodeado de desconocidos llenos de tatuajes y barbas desalineadas; humo de cigarro que se le metía en los ojos y un olor a alcohol perpetuo en cada rincón del lugar.

Recordaba las ganas que tuvo de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo y aceptó quedarse a una sola cerveza con los muchachos. Y lo hizo porque tenía curiosidad, porque nunca había bebido y quizá la experiencia de una cerveza en un bar de mala muerte en el extranjero podría servir como algo que podría contar a sus nietos acerca de sus días locos de juventud; ya que hasta ese momento lo más loco que había hecho había sido... bueno, nada.

Eso es lo último que recordaba, ya que " _una sola cerveza" t_ erminó siendo Makoto tomándose hasta el agua de los jarrones. Y hay un espacio en blanco después de eso. Bueno, no tan blanco, en realidad hay algunas escenas, algunas imágenes que pasan tras sus ojos de manera demasiado rápida para ser distinguidas, por eso no puede tomarlas mucho en cuenta por el momento.

—No estabas tan ebrio cuando me acerque a ti —prosiguió el pelinegro. —pero sí lo suficiente para seguirme la corriente. Bebimos, charlamos unas horas, quizá nos besamos un par de veces o muchas. Te repito: no estoy seguro. Sé que hicimos todo eso, pero no recuerdo el orden exacto ni las cantidades. Aunque no creo que sea tan relevante en la historia.

A Makoto le sorprendía la manera en la que Sousuke le contaba las cosas, como si fuera una historia cualquiera. Mientras tanto él sentía sus orejas arder al pensar en la imagen de él y Sousuke besándose; no recordaba eso, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía recordar un fantasma de la sensación de lo que eran sus suaves labios contra los suyos.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, deshaciéndose de las ideas que ya estaban empezando a afectarle el cerebro.

—Quiero aclarar, antes que nada, que no tengo idea de lo que estábamos pensando y que dudo que siquiera estuviésemos pensando...—las palabras de Sousuke lo anclaron de nuevo al mundo real. —y ya sabes que con alcohol hasta la idea mas estúpida puede parecer genial.

—En realidad, es la primera vez que me emborracho o que tomo alcohol en la vida.

—Vaya...—Sousuke pestañeó asombrado ante la revelación. —Eso empeora las cosas, creo.

—¿De qué...?

—Okay, Makoto. Sé que estás confundido, yo estaba casi histérico cuando desperté. —se recargo en el sofá. —Ha decir verdad, no estaría aquí charlando contigo si no estuvieramos en ésta... situación. No soy de los que socializan a la mañana siguiente con un polvo de una noche. Prefiero ahorrarme las conversaciones incómodas.

Eso hizo sentir algo mal a Tachibana, ser llamado 'polvo de una noche' era algo que no le gustaba, pero no lo dejó entrever.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Otra vez la expresión difícil en el rostro de Sousuke.

—Porque viajamos kilómetros en mi motocicleta (sorprendentemente, sin morir, ni matar a nadie en el camino) hasta la primera capilla que encontramos en Las Vegas y... —se puso de pie, caminó hasta la mesita de noche y tomó entre sus manos el papel que Makoto había tenido anteriormente entre sus manos y se lo entregó otra vez. —nos casamos.

El mundo de Makoto Tachibana se detuvo por 0.01 segundos, luego dio vueltas demasiado rápido, de una manera en la que se sintió mareado y el corazón amenazó con salirse de su garganta.

¿Que ellos qué?

¡¿QUE ELLOS QUÉ?!

Casi arrebató el papel de las manos de Sousuke y la leyó con suma rapidez. Sí, ya había leído "Registro Civil del Estado de Nevada" lo que no había leído antes de que Yamazaki lo interrumpiera habían sido las palabras "Acta de Matrimonio".

Llevaba su nombre y a un lado el nombre de Sousuke Yamazaki, algunos datos de ellos y abajo sus firmas y las de un sujeto llamado Bob que había hecho de testigo. Era un documento legítimo.

Sintió que se desmayaría.

—No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró sin despegar los ojos del acta; tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que todo se trataba de una broma, aunque sabía que no era así.

—Sí, me encantaría que no estuviera pasando —coincidió el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados, totalmente calmado a comparación suya.

—¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?! —Makoto estaba ciertamente histérico. —¡¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si ni siquiera nos conocemos?!

Sousuke frunció el ceño, ofendido ante los reclamos de Makoto, como si él no fuera una víctima más de las circunstancias tal como él.

—Oye, cálmate. No es que yo quisiera casarme contigo. O tal vez sí, anoche, borracho. —le explicó. —Pero ya sabes que la gente cuando toma tiende a hacer tonterías. Algunos le llaman a su ex a las tres de la mañana, otros se tatuan cosas raras en el trasero y hay quienes, como nosotros, se casan con desconocidos en capillas de dudosa legalidad. Esas cosas pasan.

Sí, esas cosas pasan, pero no se suponía que esas cosas le pasaran a Makoto.

Pasó de una normal y pacífica vida a casarse borracho con un extraño en Las Vegas. Todo de la noche a la mañana. Es algo de película, estas cosas no se supone que sucedan en la realidad.

Primero tenía que calmarse y junto a Sousuke (quien se notaba que tampoco estaba muy contento de estar casado con él) debía encontrar una manera de solucionar todo y sacarlos a ambos de esa situación.

—Vamos a divorciarnos —le anunció Sousuke.

Makoto asintió.

—Obviamente. No podemos estar casados más tiempo. —accedió el ojiverde, aún en medio del shock.

—He llamado a mi abogado, está arreglando todo el asunto lo más rápido posible. —suspiró desganado, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a Tachibana. —Aunque me ha dicho que el proceso de divorcio llevara un mes como mínimo.

—¡¿Un mes?! —se altero el chico. —¡No puedo estar casado contigo por un mes! ¡Mi vuelo a Japón sale en dos días!

—No puedes irte a Japón aún. Las cosas se pondrían más complicadas.

—El boleto de avión está comprado y no tengo más dinero para hacer el cambio y rentar la habitación más tiempo y pagar otros gastos... —le explicó.

—No será necesario —Sousuke se puso de pie y lo miró desde arriba. —Te quedaras conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ti y cubriré todas tus necesidades.

—No tienes porqué hacer eso...

—Soy tu esposo —replicó con seriedad. —nos guste o no. Y ésta es la manera más sencilla de terminar con todo. No hay otra opción, Makoto. Espero que lo entiendas.

Makoto tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Como tu dijiste, no hay otra opción.

Sousuke asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para hacer algunas llamadas y arreglar algunas cosas. Le dijo que se bañara y arreglara para que pudieran irse pronto, ya desayunarían en el camino.

Makoto se quedó sentado mirando a la nada por unos segundos. Era sorprendente, era todo tan... increíble. Estaba casado y atrapado por los próximos treinta días con un guapo desconocido llamado Sousuke Yamazaki. Él, que siempre creyó que viviría una vida normal y tradicional en Japón, lejos de las emociones y las extravagancias del mundo.

Ciertamente Sousuke era extravagante y estaba unido a él. Incluso después del divorcio, Makoto sabía que ya era alguien quien marcaría por completo su vida para siempre.

Y ahí estaba. Ya tenía una buena historia que contarle a sus nietos cuando envejeciera.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué ya no iba a volver? ¡Pues diez años después pero aquí estoy! Muchas gracias a las que están leyendo esto y que apoyan y esperan ésta historia. Realmente agradezco siempre todo el apoyo que muestran en este fic y en mis otros proyectos. Hice un propósito de año nuevo que este año terminaría todos mis fics, así que esperen pronta actualización de esta y de "Razones por las que no es bueno mentir" que se viene lo bueno en ambas. Muchos saludos a todos y disfruten la lectura~_

* * *

 **30 días**

 _Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

 **Día 2.**

* * *

En un solo día junto a Sousuke Yamazaki, Makoto ya había descubierto muchas cosas.

Contrario a la errónea idea que se formó de "su esposo" (a Makoto aún le daba algo de incomodidad el siquiera pensar en Sousuke de esa manera) resulta que Sousuke no era ningún empresario rico, ni hijo de familia influyente, ni nada. Tenía dinero, claro, pero lo había obtenido trabajando duramente en "ciertos negocios" de los que en realidad no le quiso hablar.

De lo que tampoco le quiso hablar fue del qué estaba haciendo en América si su familia (según le había contado) seguía en Japón. Parecía no estar dispuesto a revelar nada de su vida privada a Makoto, pues por muy casados que estuvieran, no le tenía confianza. Tachibana lo entendía, porque el sentimiento era mutuo.

Dejaron el hotel montados en la motocicleta de Sousuke. Al castaño casi le dio un ataque cuando la vio en el estacionamiento del edificio. Se pasó veinte minutos negádose a subirse a ese ataud con ruedas hasta que Yamazaki le recordó que no había tenido problemas en montarse en ella la noche anterior. Y Makoto no le discutió eso, aunque estuvo tentado a recordarle que la noche anterior tampoco tuvo problemas en fugarse a su lado y casarse con él; así que tampoco es como si se pudiera confiar mucho en su poder de raciocinio.

La experiencia fue (para que mentir) muy agradable. Pasó los primeros diez minutos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aferrado a la cintura del pelinegro y rezando mentalmente a Jesús, José, María, Judas, Pedro, Pablo y todos esos santos cuyos nombres hasta se inventó, para no terminar ambos con la cara contra el pavimento. Después Sousuke lo convenció de abrir los ojos y la vista no era tan mala, tampoco el aire frío acariciándole el rostro y menos el aroma a colonia y cigarrillos que desprendía la chaqueta del mayor contra su nariz.

Lo disfrutó bastante, aunque fue un viaje bastante corto. Sousuke lo dejó en la cabaña donde iría a pasar su último día de voluntariado y recogería sus cosas, le dio su número para que le llamara una vez terminara y se despidió con un 'te veo mañana'; desapareciendo por la carretera rumbo a sabrá Dios donde.

Makoto agradeció el volver a su antigua habitación; necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar (y hundirse en su miseria) sobre las cosas que habían sucedido las últimas veinticuatro horas. Eran muchas en tan poco tiempo. Aún no podía creerlas del todo, pero era todo parte de su cruel realidad. Al menos estando en aquel lugar que fue tan familiar para él en la última semana, podía fingir unos minutos que su vida seguía siendo normal y que nada de lo que sucedió en Las Vegas realmente pasó.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a Sousuke alrededor del mediodía, una vez se despidió de sus compañeros a quienes les mintió diciendo que un "viejo amigo suyo de Japón" lo recogería para dar la vuelta juntos por la ciudad. No le contó a nadie lo que había sucedido, pues no consideraba necesario que personas que ni siquiera eran tan cercanas a él se enteraran de su tragedia. Y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera las personas cercanas a él deberían enterarse. Nunca. ¿Para qué tienen todos que enterarse de su patetica noche de borrachera que le costó su soltería si al final del mes terminaría divorciado?

Esta vez Yamazaki no llegó en motocicleta, sino en un lujoso coche negro que probablemente costaba más que la casa de sus padres, la de sus abuelos, sus bisabuelos y las de todo el árbol familiar Tachibana juntas.

Todos los compañeros de Makoto que seguían por los alrededores se quedaron viendo impresionados el auto y al pelinegro guapo con chaqueta de cuero y lentes oscuros que se bajó de él.

—Hey —saludó Sousuke al verlo. Parecía una estrella de cine por la manera en la que vestía y el coche que conducía y, en general, Sousuke era como un faro de luz que llamaba la atención de todos. —¿Te ayudo con las maletas?

Makoto, algo incómodo por la atención que estaban recibiendo (y por volver a verlo), negó con la cabeza. Era mejor marcharse ya.

—No es nada, ya lo subo yo.

Sousuke procedió a abrirle la cajuela para que metiera el equipaje, que no eran más que unas cuantas valijas con ropa y recuerdos del campamento, así que no tardaron nada.

Cuando terminaron de subir todo, se volteó a ver a Makoto.

—¿Deberíamos besarnos? —le preguntó, con una expresión indistinguible detrás de las gafas, pero con la voz llena de curiosidad.

El chico lo miró con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿B-besarnos? —tartamudeó, ofuscado. Sentía el calor incendiando sus orejas y sus mejillas; probablemente tenía la cara del color de un tomate.

Sousuke, en cambio, no parecía nada afectado. De hecho parecía no haberse dado cuenta del significado de las palabras que acababa de decir.

—Sí, es que me estaba preguntando si debería saludarte con un beso de bienvenida y esas cosas. Ya sabes, como las parejas casadas. —le explicó, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de mano. —Yo no tengo problema si nos saludamos con un "hey" y ya, pero sí eso es lo que tú quieres...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió algo alarmado; realmente era una situación vergonzosa. —Por mí también está bien un "hey" y ya. No estamos casados de verdad, Sousuke.

—Sí lo estamos.

—Pero no somos un matrimonio ¿recuerdas? No es necesario que nos comportemos como uno. —le dedicó una media sonrisa. —¿Podrías tratarme como un amigo más? ¿Por favor?

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

—Okay.

Esta vez el camino que recorrerían sería mucho más largo que el anterior, pues se dirigían a _La Cueva_. Ajá, La Cueva. Makoto no tenía idea de qué demonios era eso y en dónde quedaba la dichosa cueva, ni porqué Sousuke lo llevaba ahí. Pero no es como si tuviera otra opción más que seguirlo a dónde sea que fuera.

Pasaron los primeros diez minutos sin decir ni una palabra, el silencio en el coche sólo siendo interrumpido por la radio que reproducía alguna canción de Artics Monkeys a un volumen muy bajo. Después de eso, el camino en la larga carretera rodeada de bosques se pasó con ambos platicando sobre cosas triviales. Sousuke llevaba mucho tiempo en América, así que le contaba detalles de los lugares que había visitado alrededor del país en todo ese tiempo. También le contaba acerca de la vez que un oso del bosque (esos que Makoto trataba de defender) entró a su cabaña por la noche para comerse las latas de sardina que había dejado descuidadamente en la mesa y como casi le daba un infarto antes de llamar a protección de animales.

—Pero sí era un osito inofensivo y adorable, no te hubiera hecho ni un rasguño.

—No —contestó el pelinegro, sin quitar las manos del volante ni los ojos de la carretera. —Winnie Pooh _es_ un osito inofensivo y adorable. Esa bestia me habría arrancado los brazos sin tentarse el corazón.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Siguieron conversando. El ojiverde estaba lleno de curiosidad acerca del hombre que estaba a su lado, su esposo, y quería saber muchas cosas más de él. Se mordía la lengua a la hora de preguntarle cosas muy personales y Sousuke tampoco se las decía, ni le preguntaba nada a Makoto sobre sus cosas. Así que decidió preguntar mejor acerca de un tema que, sin duda, Sousuke sí iba a contestar: ellos.

—¿Entonces me subí en tu motocicleta? —Makoto preguntó. Sousuke le estaba contando (más detalladamente) el relato de cómo se conocieron y su boda. Al parecer la memoria se le había refrescado en el último día, a diferencia de Makoto que seguía sin recordar mucho de lo sucedido.

—En realidad querías conducirla —confesó, lanzándole una mirada. —pero yo estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que, de dejar que lo hicieras, acabaríamos muertos. Hiciste pucheros como por cinco minutos antes de acceder a subir en la parte de atrás.

Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tapando su vergüenza. Se debió haber visto muy estúpido actuando como un niño borracho de cinco años. Y Sousuke lo vió. Que patético.

Miró a Sousuke por el espacio entre sus dedos y al ver sus falanges recordó algo que quería preguntarle al mayor.

—¿Y las tuercas? ¿De dónde sacamos eso?

Sousuke soltó una risita, como recordando algo súper divertido.

—Esos son nuestros anillos de casados —le explicó. —No habrás tirado el tuyo ¿verdad? Yo aún lo llevo puesto.

Sousuke llevo la mano a su cuello de donde la dichosa tuerca colgaba de una cadena, mostrándola y le sonrió.

—No, no la he tirado —contestó, recordando que la había guardado cuidadosamente dentro del estuche de sus lentes de lectura. —Sólo que me asfixia el dedo.

—Sí, a mi igual —coincidió Yamazaki. —Debiste elegir unas mejores argollas.

Makoto volteó su cabeza, que estaba mirando hacia la hermosa estampa de los árboles detrás de la ventana, hacia el más alto y le dirigió un ceño fruncido en confusión.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Yo?

—Ajá, tú fuiste quien eligió esas tuercas. —volvió a sonreír, burlón. A Makoto se le hacía que ese hombre sonreía mucho. —En realidad, viste esas tuercas en el bar mientras nos besábamos y dijiste "Oye ¿no crees que estás tuercas parecen anillos?" y una plática sobre bodas y anillos surgió y me pediste que nos casáramos y yo dije "Es una excelente idea, vamos" y aquí estamos. Básicamente nos juramos amor y fidelidad con las tuercas de una puerta oxidada que encontrarste en un bar de carretera llena de moteros y delincuentes ¿acaso no es romántico?

No, no es nada romántico. Makoto no podía creer todo lo que hizo, todo lo que dijo, y el hecho de haber sido _él_ el de la idea de casarse. Malditas tuercas y su forma redonda. Deberían hacerlas cuadradas para no tentar a ningún borracho a casarse con extraños en Las Vegas.

Se aclaró la garganta; ignorando la anterior pregunta de Sousuke y planteando una nueva.

—¿Y qué hay de Bob?

—¿Bob? —Yamazaki frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es Bob?

—En nuestra acta de matrimonio —le recordó. —El testigo. Ahí decía que era un tal Bob.

El ojiazul miraba el camino frente a él, con el entrecejo aún más arrugado y la mirada llena de concentración; tratando de recordar de qué carajos hablaba Makoto. El rostro se le iluminó cuando los recuerdos parecieron llegar a su mente.

—Ah, sí, Bob. —recordó. —Pues resulta que necesitábamos un testigo para poder casarnos y eran las cuatro de la mañana y mis amigos se habían quedado en el bar. Obviamente no podíamos esperar, así que se lo pedimos a Bob.

—¿Y quién demonios es Bob?

—Un vagabundo que nos encontramos fuera de la capilla. Le ofrecimos comprarle unos hot dogs, un café y un paquete de cigarrillos en el Seven Eleven de la esquina si nos ayudaba y aceptó. Lo recuerdo ahora, muy buen tipo. Debimos tomarnos una foto con él para el recuerdo.

Makoto ya no sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar. Sousuke lo contaba todo muy divertido, pero para Tachibana no era muy gracioso el hecho de que no sólo se había casado borracho con un extraño, sino que tuvieron la boda más ridícula del planeta Tierra. Parecía sacado de una mala película de comedia ¿Un vagabundo? ¿Tuercas? ¿Hot dogs con chilli? ¿De verdad?

—No lo necesitaremos para el asunto del divorcio ¿cierto? —preguntó, hundiendo sus hombros en el asiento. —Sería un completo dolor de cabeza buscar a todos los Bob vagabundos de Las Vegas para dar con él.

—No, no será necesario. Sólo tú y yo.

—Genial.

El castaño ya no preguntó nada más sobre el asunto de la boda, pues no había nada más que saber. Lo que había seguido a eso había sido la noche de bodas y Makoto, de verdad, no iba a preguntarle a Sousuke acerca de ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a _La Cueva_. La dichosa cueva no era más que otro establecimiento de dudosa legalidad a las orillas de la carretera en algún lugar en medio de la nada. Y ni siquiera se llamaba _La Cueva_ , el bar se llamaba Samezuka.

Cuando entraron al local, fueron rápidamente recibidos por una lluvia de confeti y el sonido de la marcha nupcial sonando por los altavoces. Makoto se quedó rígido del shock frente a la entrada y Sousuke permaneció a su lado en el mismo estado.

—¡Felicidades! —gritaron un coro de voces masculinas, unas alegres, unas burlonas, otras alcoholizadas.

El bar no estaba tan lleno, un puñado de personas se encontraba ahí con cervezas en la mano y sonrisas y alguien tenía una sombrero charro y una matraca y _¿qué diablos...?_

Todos les sonreían y felicitaban a Sousuke por su boda. Le dirigían miradas de curiosidad a Makoto y algunos hasta escaneaban su cuerpo con la mirada antes de darle el visto bueno y decirle a Sousuke que "¡Vaya! te llevaste uno de los buenos, hermano."

El castaño, por supuesto, estaba hecho de piedra, mirando a todos como si fueran tiburones y él un simple pececito perdido. No entendía nada y se sentía terriblemente incómodo, avergonzado, abochornado por toda la atención y las felicitaciones y las palmadas en la espalda de "bienvenido a la familia" que todos le dirigían.

Sousuke tenía los labios cerrados fuertemente en una fina linea y escaneaba el lugar con la mirada en busca de algo. Pareció encontrarlo en dirección de la barra y tomó la mano de Makoto con fuerza para arrastrarlo con él hasta ahí.

—¡Rin! —llamó molesto, haciéndose paso entre la multitud y llegando hasta el sujeto que lo miraba burlón desde su asiento en la barra. —¿Le dijiste a todos?

El susodicho, Rin, dio un largo trago a su botella y le lanzó una sonrisa ladina a Sousuke antes de contestar.

—Se iban a enterar de todos modos. Yo sólo te ahorré el trabajo.

—Eres un idiota...—gruñó.

Yamazaki soltó su mano y se acercó a Rin amenazante, aunque el otro ni se inmutó. Discutieron unos minutos, entre golpes que se veían más juguetones que nada y burlas del uno al otro, mientras Makoto seguía de pie frente a ellos sin saber qué hacer.

El pelirrojo entonces reparó en su presencia.

—Oye Sousuke —sus rojizos ojos se clavaron en él. —¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposo?

Su consorte suspiró desganado, pero aún así procedió a hacer las debidas presentaciones.

—Makoto, él es el idiota de mi mejor amigo, Rin Matsuoka. —el hombre asintió en señal de saludo. —Y Rin, él es Makoto, ya te hablé de él.

—Sí... _tu esposo_ —le recordó a su amigo, burlón.

Rin Matsuoka, era un hombre pelirrojo, con intensos ojos escarlata y una cínica sonrisa puntiaguda en el rostro. Vestía, como Sousuke y todos los presentes, de cuero negro y usaba pantalones rasgados. Makoto notó con asombro las perforaciones en las orejas, en la ceja, en el labio y los tatuajes que se asomaban como enredaderas de tinta en la piel de su pecho detrás de la camiseta y ambos brazos.

Sí, parecía peligroso y un vago, pero lucía fascinante.

Makoto se sintió encoger dentro de su suéter de punto ante la sonrisa descarada del muchacho y murmuró un tímido "mucho gusto" que pareció divertir mucho a Rin.

—Mentira —dijo el pelirrojo a Sousuke, divertido. —este no puede ser el mismo chico desinhibido y alocado de aquella noche. Éste es demasiado tímido y correcto.

—Pues ya ves —contestó el ojiazul tomando una botella. —hasta el más santo tiene su lado oscuro.

Makoto miró a Matsuoka con confusión.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No creo que me hayas visto antes —contestó el pelirrojo. —Pero yo a ti sí. Hace un par de días en el bar. Recuerdo que estabas muy cariñosito con Sousuke en una esquina y que bebias alcohol como si no hubieras tomado líquido alguno en semanas.

Makoto se sonrojó al escucharlo. Al parecer ya era conocido entre el circulo de amigos de Sousuke por ser un borracho calentón.

—Admito —continuó Matsuoka. —que cuando Sousuke me dijo que ahorita venía, que iba a casarse, no creí que hablara en serio. O en otro caso lo habría detenido.

—¿No te han enseñado que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? —le preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. —Debiste detenerlo.

—Bueno, tú también estabas ahí y no hiciste nada, Kisumi. —se defendió el ojirojo.

Kisumi se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado.

—Tú eres el mejor amigo, es tu responsabilidad.

—Ya está grande, puede cuidarse solo.

—Sí, —respondió el pelirosa con ironía. —y ahora está casado.

El recién llegado le sonrió con amabilidad a Makoto, con sus ojos traviesos mirando entre él y Yamazaki, antes de preguntar.

—Y bueno... —dijo. —¿Qué tal la noche de bodas?

El castaño sintió su cara ponerse de todos colores de la vergüenza y Sousuke sólo bufó, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Piérdete Kisumi. No es de tu incumbencia. —sus dos amigos lo miraron con una ceja alzada por unos segundos, insistentes, y al final se dio por vencido y masculló: —No estuvo mal ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto, ambos hombres no perdieron esa excelente oportunidad para molestar al pelinegro. Porque eso es lo que todos los buenos amigos deben hacer en esos casos.

—Uyy, con que "no estuvo mal" ¿eh, picarón? —lo codeó Rin a Sousuke, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Cuéntanos los detalles, _tigre_. —se le unió Kisumi. —¿Hubo esposas? ¿Latigazos?

Yamazaki parecía estar haciendo hasta el último esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia con ese par y no mandarlos a un lugar muy lejos cerca de sus respectivas madres. Makoto obviamente no pronunciaba palabra alguna, simplemente hundiéndose en la vergüenza por la conversación de su (ahora pública) vida sexual.

—¡Esperen! ¿Ya estan hablando de la vida sexual del jefe sin mi? ¡Que groseros!

Un pequeño hombre rubio salió de la nada y se unió alegremente a la conversación. Sousuke no se veía nada feliz por su llegada, pues seguramente sabía que eso significaba más burlas y molestias contra él.

—Mi vida sexual no te incumbe, Nagisa. Largo de aquí. —lo corrió el ojiazul.

Obviamente Nagisa no se fue y en lugar de centrarse en Sousuke, su atención fue rápidamente hacia Makoto a quien miró con sus enormes ojos rosados llenos de emoción.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú debes ser la nueva señora Yamazaki! —se acercó a tomar las manos del castaño y brincotear juntos como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. —¡Rin nos habló de ti! Ni siquiera sabía que el jefe tenía una pareja y se quería casar, aunque algo me dice que se casaron a lo menso ¿no? —se rió. —De todos modos ¡Yo soy Nagisa!

—Emm... oh... yo.. —eran demasiadas palabras y demasiada alegría y... _¿señora Yamazaki?_ Makoto no sabía qué responder a todo eso. —Soy Makoto, un gusto.

Sousuke se apresuró en separar al rubio hiperactivo del ojiverde y lo miró con reprobación.

—Ya basta, Nagisa. Lo estás asustando.

—¡Claro que no! Además... —se cruzó de brazos con una exagerada expresión indignada. —no creas que me tienes muy contento. Sigo enojado porque no me invitaste a tu boda ¡Yo quería ser el que tirara el arroz!

—Es cierto —intercedió Rin. —Soy tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera fui requerido.

—No hubo tal boda, ya cayénse. —comentó Sousuke, exasperado. Una cosa más para que Makoto aprendiera: ese hombre no tenía mucha paciencia. Aunque bueno, con amigos como esos Makoto tampoco la tendría. —Mi matrimonio con Makoto es algo temporal. Él se quedará con nosotros mientras tanto, así que espero que lo traten bien y lo ayuden.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kisumi. —no tienes ni que pedirlo.

—Y, claro, este tema queda sólo entre nosotros cuatro. —advirtió Sousuke. —No quiero que nadie se enteré. Frente a los demás, Makoto es mi esposo y así será hasta que yo diga lo contrario ¿está claro?

—¡Sí, jefe! —Nagisa se llevó la mano a la frente en una postura militar y luego la bajó nuevamente para tomar la botella de cerveza que Kisumi le tendía.

—No tienes que usar ese tono amenazante con nosotros —Rin rodó los ojos. —Somos tus amigos, sabes que no diremos nada en lo absoluto.

—Les dijiste que me casé.

—Eso fue un desliz. —se defendió y la pelea comenzó otra vez.

Después de un rato, Sousuke y él salieron del bar con el propósito de que Makoto conociera el lugar donde iban a quedarse por el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

Fueron en carro, aunque no había necesidad de ello, ya que lo que hicieron fue seguir un corto camino detrás del bar hasta llegar a una especie de fortaleza (Makoto no podía describirla de otra forma, de verdad) en medio del bosque. Estaba custodiada por varios sujetos que abrieron el enorme portal al ver el carro acercarse; dando paso a lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Por un segundo, Makoto se esperó encontrar un castillo del otro lado, algo mediaval, quizá una aldea con elfos y criaturas mágicas del otro lado (a juzgar por la gran muralla de piedra) pero todo lo que encontró en realidad fue una casa.

Bueno, no tanto así. Llamarle casa a ese monumento podría ser considerado un insulto, eso era más bien la mansión más grande en la que Makoto había estado jamás.

Era un terreno enorme custodiado por la muralla y hectáreas de frondosos árboles. El césped era de un verde brillante, había algunas flores y arbustos podados. Makoto podía distinguir un campo de golf, las caballerizas, unas cabañas más pequeñas en un rincón alejado y hasta una enorme piscina en el lugar. La casa se erguía imponente en medio de todo aquello. Era majestuosa. El castaño esperaba no tener la boca abierta.

—Tienes la boca abierta —se burló Sousuke; Makoto la cerró avergonzado. —Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

—¿Humilde morada? —se mofó Tachibana, sin dejar de ver a su alrededor con los ojos como platos. —¡Esto es casi un palacio!

El pelinegro rió.

—No seas ridículo, Makoto. —dijo, apagando el motor del auto y dirigiendo una mirada en su dirección. —Este lugar no debe ser ni del tamaño de la cocina de un palacio de verdad.

—¿Este lugar es tuyo? —ambos se bajaron del coche; Makoto seguía mirando asombrado, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo todo.

—No —Sousuke contestó, bajando las maletas de la cajuela. —Me quedo en este lugar mientras estoy aquí en Nevada. Es temporal.

Claro, temporal. La renta temporal de un lugar así por un día probablemente costaba más de lo que Makoto tuvo que pagar para aquel viaje a América. Era comprobado una vez más que Sousuke debía ser alguien que gozaba de una buena economía, si se podía dar el lujo de despilfarrar el dinero en algo así.

Entraron al interior de la enorme casa y Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por las largas paredes de techos altos y la decoración ostentosa. Sousuke le dio un rápido tour para que supiera donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala, la lavandería, el área de entretenimiento, el gimnasio, los lugares en los que _no_ debía entrar, etc.

Le mostró donde quedaban localizadas las habitaciones: la de Rin estaba justo a un lado de las escaleras del segundo piso, seguida por una habitación vacía y después la de Kisumi. Frente a la de Kisumi estaba la habitación de un tal Asahi y al lado de esa, frente a la habitación vacía, era donde se quedaba Nagisa.

En la tercera planta estaba ubicada la habitación de Sousuke y frente a ella un cuarto para invitados. Ahí es donde Makoto se quedaría por todo ese tiempo.

—La habitación vacía del segundo piso está más grande —dijo Yamazaki, dejando en el piso las maletas que muy cortésmente había ayudado a Makoto a llevar hasta su habitación. —pero la mía está justo frente a ésta habitación así que... bueno, pensé que sería más conveniente de esta manera, por si necesitas algo y eso. Entiendo si prefieres cambiar al cuarto de abajo-

—No, no, así está bien —se apresuró a asegurar el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me gusta ésta habitación. —dejó que una dulce y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento tirase de las comisuras de sus labios. —Gracias, Sousuke.

A Makoto se le hizo un gesto muy considerado de parte de Sousuke el hecho de que lo pusiera en una habitación justo frente a la suya. La verdad es que Yamazaki estaba haciendo demasiado por él y tomándose demasiadas molestias cuando sólo llevaban un día de conocerse y no habían hablado demasiado. Está bien que estaban casados, pero Sousuke no tenía la obligación de cuidar de él ni de darle todas aquellas facilidades y lujos.

Makoto estaba realmente agradecido por eso.

—Bien... —Sousuke miró al ojiverde y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando de está no salió absolutamente nada. —Creo que debo irme a resolver algunas cosas. ¿Deseas quedarte aquí o quieres ir al bar o...?

—Aquí estoy bien —le aseguró. —Voy a aprovechar para desempacar y eso. No te preocupes.

—Excelente — y sin agregar nada más, caminó hasta la puerta.

Sin embargo, se detuvo con la mano puesta sobre el pomo de la puerta unos segundos, como considerando algo. Sousuke lo pensó unos instantes antes de dar la vuelta nuevamente hacia Makoto y decir lo que al parecer había querido decir con anterioridad.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea... —comenzó. —no dudes en pedirmelo. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que estamos metidos en una situación muy rara, pero me gustaría que en este tiempo que estés aquí te puedas sentir como en casa. Puedes venir a mí o a los demás chicos cuando quieras, Makoto. Yo trataré de ayudarte en cualquier cosa. Incluso si te sientes solo en este lugar y sólo quieres charlar o lo que sea. Aquí me tienes a mí. —le dijo y su mirada era seria, profunda, pero sus palabras suaves como la seda. —No tenemos que ser esposos, pero podemos ser amigos ¿verdad?

Makoto sintió que su pecho hincharse de calidez ante las palabras de Sousuke y sólo lo miró sin saber cómo mirarlo realmente. Se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella muestra de parte del mayor. No se esperaba aquello.

—Realmente espero que podamos ser amigos, Sou —dijo una vez que las palabras fluyeron desde el fondo de su garganta, con la voz llena de emoción contenida.

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la habitación. Makoto se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por la que el muchacho se había ido, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Incluso si había sido por error, sin duda se había sacado la lotería casándose con Sousuke. Era muy considerado, divertido, caballeroso. Era una verdadera lástima que se tuvieran que conocer en esa lamentable situación. Makoto estaba seguro que alguien como Sousuke muy seguramente le habría gustado en otro caso, pero en ese momento sólo podía sentir agradecimiento por él y muchas ganas de divorciarse de una vez por todas.

El castaño sonrió para sí mismo y alcanzó su maleta para empezar a desempacar. Sacó su ropa y la acomodó en los cajone; sus pocos libros y objetos, las cosas del aseo, todo fue puesto en sus respectivos lugares en aquel que sería su cuarto a partir de ahora.

Cuando dio con el estuche de los lentes y lo abrió, encontró la tuerca guardada dentro de él. La tomó entre sus dedos y se quedó mirando el pequeño objeto, dándole vueltas mientras recordaba la sonrisa que Sousuke le dedicó antes de partir. Y recordó sus palabras.

 _"Pero podemos ser amigos ¿verdad?"_

Sin duda, pensó Makoto en un suspiro, ese mes al lado de Sousuke prometía estar lleno de muchas sorpresas.

Y Makoto estaba ansioso por vivirlas.


End file.
